


Sanguine Addiction

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Published: 03-10-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>*WARNING*</b> There is a lot of blood involved in this, so if that is not your thing I'd stay away from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine Addiction

His hand gently held the smaller, delicate one still. The white, studded, fingerless gloves shining in the low light. He slowly turned the smaller hand over as he looked up into Tommy's eyes. Reassurance and lust burned in them, which urged Adam on. The razor in his hand sparkled, much like the rings that adorned his fingers. He brought it down, slowly sliding the sharp edge along Tommy's pale skin. They both watched mesmerized as the blood slide down Tommy's arm. It left a small droplet on Adam's white glove. Adam dipped his head, slowly dragging his soft, full lips through the blood on Tommy's arm. Adam growled at the taste, making Tommy moan. The momentary spell broken, Adam's free hand came up and grabbed Tommy's hair. Their lips met in a brutally hungry kiss, each feasting on the blood that covered Adam's lips. As the kiss deepened Adam ran his hand over the blood on Tommy's arm, covering the pristine white glove with it. Tommy was aching for more, he loved blood play but Adam was making it hotter for him than ever before. Tommy's moved his arm away from Adam and unbuttoned his pants. He quickly slid them and his boxers down. His own hand found his cock. The blood dripped down his arm, making stark red lines on his hand, along his cock. Tommy's eyes found Adam's again as Adam's fingertips grazed the hand on Tommy's cock. Tommy knew what he wanted and let him take over. The blood slicked, leather clad hand, slid along Tommy's cock making him arch into the sensation. Adam moved back a little, and looked down between them. Tommy's cock was covered in his own blood. Adam licked his lips like a hungry wolf as he looked back up to Tommy. Tommy's eyes were nearly golden with dark need and lust. It was all Adam needed to proceed. He slid to his knees, his hand making one last long stroke. He watched intrigued as the blood mixed with the pre-come at the tip of Tommy's cock. Adam's tongue darted out flicking over the tip, tasting the mixture that was uniquely Tommy. It was beyond intoxicating, making Adam growl for more. He took Tommy's cock into his mouth, tasting every blood covered inch. He worked quickly, urging Tommy to come before the blood was completely gone. He craved to taste that mixture once more. Tommy tangled his hand in Adam's hair, steadying himself against Adam's assault. It wasn't long and Tommy was coming in Adam's mouth. Come and blood a deadly cocktail for Adam's pallet as he swallowed it all. Adam pulled off, his own need overtaking. He tore at his pants, quickly freeing his aching cock. His head fell back in sheer pleasure as his tight fist gave him what he craved. His strokes faster and faster as his orgasm boiled to the surface. Panting and groaning he came with a blinding force, spilling over the blood covered glove on his hand, painting streaks of white over the red there. His hand still slowly moving on his cock he caught Tommy's gaze. Simultaneously, wicked grins slid across their face at the dark pleasure they had just shared.


End file.
